conan the vampire slayer
by catmagnent
Summary: Conan gets asked to travel east and help save a land from night stalkers, also known as vampires. Will conan succeed or die trying?


i do not own conan the barbarian or destroyer.

conan traveled..fought..loved and laughed with his friends. the wizard and the thief and archer subotai. while at conans palace at the twin rocks ..a messenger from the far east came seeking an audience with conan.

conan allowed this young man to step foreward and speak his message. my people and elders have sent me to ask for your help. our people are being slaughtered by creatures we call vampires and theyre night stalkers..killers. they take people and bite their necks and drain their blood from their bodies. please lord conan..will you come and help our people rid our land of these monsters..we will help you as we can.

lord conan pondered this request momentairily. he stood up and steped foreward. you may go back to your village and tell your elders we will help them. said conan sternly.

yes my lord conan. thank you great warrior..slayer. and with that said shawki wein bowed and left.

lord conan ordered the horses ready and they will ride east behind this messenger. conan and subotai looked at the wizard as he meditated on this whole situation. we will have complete success my lord conan. spoke the wizard calmly.

now we ride. barked conan.

the wizard..subotai and conan mounted their steeds and rode east. this would have given the messenger time to reach his village and tell of conan agreeing to come and help. the trio approached the edge of the new land. the sign warning travelers of the night beasts had been ripped off. the trio was on the right track. then conan noticed fresh hoof tracks. the messenger had rode this way..and they followed.

as night fell the trio saw the village where the tracks led to. and heard the distant howling of wolves. they rode into the village and was greeted by the elders and the messenger. conan later found out that the messenger was the eldest son of the village elder.

by daybreak conan found the vampires hideout and went to work immediately. the window coverings were ripped off..doors were ripped off..wooden stakes and torches were distributed. then they went inside and found the vampires and they were staked through the heart..tossed out into the sunlight and turned into ashes.

the numbers tallied fast. 20..then fifty..then one hundred..two hundred..six hundred. the dead bodies piled up. the skulls were laid out into rows neatly. blessed by a priest splashed with holy water and burned. conan and his companions exited the building unharmed and covered in blood. conan watched as the village priests blessed the building and burned it down to the ground.

next conan was approached by a gang of village warriors calling themselves vampire stakers. conan took the time to see their training was updated and their fighting skills brought up to speed. subotai helped refine archery skills in the gang. while conan worked on the strength..speed and sword skills. the wizard imparted wisdom ad knowledge. when conan felt the time was right the new warriors rode out with conan.

they rode two miles north to the village of shien keng. the group was met warmly and allowed to rest and eat before taking on the next batch of vampires. by the time the sun was coming up conan and the vampire stakers went to work on the two buildings at the edge of town. windows and doors were ripped off or ripped out. stakes and torches..swords and silver arrows were readied. the hunt was on. conan and half the gang in one building..while subotai and the wizard and the rest of the vampire stakers in the other.

the bodies of dead vampires added up quickly. but conan noticed as he did with the last group..no leader. where was their leader. where indeed.

conan and his group worked tirelessly to kill these beasts. and once the last one was killed..tossed outside and ashed..conan and his team assembled in the town square where a pile of gold and silver coins were laid out in bags one bag per member of the group.

they had also found a cashe of jewles and diamonds.. ..jade. what they found they kept for themselves. conan asked one of the village leaders if the leader was ever there or had been seen.

the elder nodded. the leader..as tall and wide as you. vicious and pure evil. moves quickly and works to add more followers and make them like him...a night stalker...vampire. he resides at the castle near the huge lake. a place of evil. it is called nogtha wlillit shibetspar..which translated means castle of the evil ones.

its 12 miles northeast of the village. and they rode.

conan and the gang stopped for the night at a small monastary ran by some monks. they fed the hungry group and offered them beds for the night. they graciously accepted.

three and a half hours before sunrise conan and his group were well rested and ready to ride. the monks blessed them and closed the gates behind the last rider out. the group traveled on to the castle of the evil ones.

lord conan instructed his gang to take off window boards to allow sunlight in..pull off all doors to prevent anyone getting trapped. then its find the leader..all follwers.. and kill them just as they had done before. stake the heart cut off the head and toss out the body and allow the sunlight to turn the corpse to ashes.

once all had agreed to the plan of attack..they stormed to the castle.

quickly dispatching of the guards..conan and the vampire stakers along with subotai and the wizard went inside the castle.

each group had seven people to it. no one went anyplace alone. conan and his group headed down into the basement and took off the doors. then the windows were opened revealing numerous coffins containing a vampire asleep during the day.

each person took a wooden stake or silver arrow and drove it deep into the heart of each vampire in a coffin. the screams and howls of pain and shrieks of horror filled the air. conan hurridly picked up a large metal hammer and smashed a hole in the wall so the bodies can be tossed out and turned to ashes by the sunlight.

lord conan found the maker and the leader. the one who made himself and made others. lord conan dragged the huge metal coffin out into the well lit area and broke the lock. then he opened it revealing the maker devil himself..and conan drove four silver arrows into his heart. his eyes shot wide open in terror and as sunlight began to take its toll on the leader..another was watching. prince vlad dracula. watched as his kind was slaughtered. he first wanted to fight the slayers. but held himself back. he had learned so much from the leader..his master. but now the maker was dying and dracula was absorbing his powers and knowledge. he remained hidden until the maker had been turned into ashes.

dracula had been observant watching the one called lord conan and his companions..subotai..the wizard and the vampire staker gang ride away triumphantly. the other vampires were dead. and conan was rewarded for his job well done. the vampire stakers gang stayed in their land.

under the cover of darkness...dracula rode further east into a land called budapest. and settled into a castle know to the villagers as castle of eternal nightfall.

the villagers came to know their new castle owner..prince vlad dracula. and they appointed him the new prince ruler of their village until such time he grew old and died or produced an heir.

back at the village of shien wen lo the village elders waived farewell to lord conan..subotai..and the wizard as they headed back to hyboria and back to lord conans palace at twin rock.


End file.
